In the case of an automobile accident, ranging from sudden stops, fender-benders to even major collisions, a child in a car seat may experience severe whiplash to the head and neck. This can lead to injury or even death. Traditional car seats protect the child's body, but offer little to no head and neck stabilization. There is not a feature available to absorb the shock of a collision effectively, putting the child at unnecessary risk. Other safety features are too restrictive and do not allow a child to engage in comfortable movement while positioned in the car seat. A safety accessory that helps to stabilize a child's head and neck in a car seat is necessary.
There is a need for a device that absorbs the shock of an automobile accident, protecting the head and neck of a child in a car seat. The present invention provides an additional layer of physical protection by stabilizing a child's neck and upper body in case of an automobile accident. Using this device can reduce the risk of injury and even death for children in car seats. This device provides stability without restricting comfortable movement for the child. This head and neck protector device can be easily installed on any existing car seat, making it a convenient addition to current safety practices already in place. Anyone with a child would benefit from the safety this device provides.